1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of performing print settings, for example, for document data generated by a document processing program, and also relates to a method for controlling the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An environment which enables computer users to perform any Desktop Publishing (DTP) is desired. For example, a user may want to insert a tab sheet (i.e., an index sheet with a tab portion) between pages of a document file.
In general, a user generates document information including print data generated by an application program, inserts an index sheet between printing papers while the printing of the print data of the document information is in progress, and prints a designated character string on its tab portion.
For example, a bookbinding application discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-309790 can insert an index sheet between printing papers and print a character string on a tab portion of the index sheet according to a designated format if a user sets the format of the character string. However, the bookbinding application discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-309790 performs print processing on an index sheet having a specific shape and is therefore not applicable to a print of an index sheet having a different tab portion.
For example, index sheets have tabs regularly aligned without any clearance therebetween and each tab has a size (height) equivalent to a value obtained by uniformly dividing the long side of an index sheet by the number of tab ridges (e.g., FIG. 39). The bookbinding application discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-309790 can print a character string at a correct position on a tab portion.
However, a set of index sheets may have a tab layout illustrated in FIG. 42, according to which a clearance is present between first and second tabs of two stacked sheets. If the bookbinding application discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-309790 is applied to the tab sheets illustrated in FIG. 42, printing may not be performed appropriately on respective tab portions. Therefore, if a set of tab sheets prepared by a user is different from the presumed tab sheets of a bookbinding application, a character string to be printed on a tab portion may not be printed at an appropriate position.